1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to fruit pickers of the type positioned on poles and operated from the ground to remove fruit from trees.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior devices have included various arrangements of multiple jaws and means for moving them and for suspending a sack therefrom as in U.S. Pat. No. 621,509.
Still other prior art devices have provided a fixed and a movable jaw arranged in a sidewardly projecting plane and directly engageable on fruit to be picked as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 60,249 and 68,030. Substantially vertically positioned fixed and movable jaws, one of which is provided with serrations, may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,415,945.
This invention eliminates the problems found in the prior art structures and specifically the difficulty encountered in the engagement of the jaws on the fruit and/or supporting limbs.